robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV Fun
rTV Fun 'is an upcoming Robloxian free-to-air television channel owned by rTV Networks. The channel was created on September 2, 2017, as part of rTVN spinning off the majority of DogeTV (which they had acquired only three and a half months earlier) back to its original owner, SuperLol211. History rTV Networks acquired DogeTV from SuperLol211 as he left the Robloxian television industry due to conflicting views about Robloxian television programming rights (issues which were later resolved). Immediately following the acquisition, rTV Networks set DogeTV's sights on competing with Boing, a new free-to-air kids'-content channel from Lava Lamp Entertainment. However, as time went on, SuperLol211 returned to the industry, launching Box. as a spiritual successor to a DogeTV under his control, and due to continuing complaints from himself and TheMagRBLX about rTVN's operation of the channel (as rTV Networks had not broadcast the channel yet under its tenure) the position of maintaining DogeTV became increasingly untenable. Talks of splitting the DogeTV brand from rTVN's competitor to Boing popped up from time to time over the summer. The rTV Fun brand was actually proposed in mid-August 2017; initially as either a replacement for the DogeTV brand if the situation deteriorated, or as an extension brand to DogeTV, using daytime air time on rTV3+ to offer UK viewers a premium extension to DogeTV (something already offered to US viewers through the rest of the rTV3 channel family). The tipping point was reached on September 2, 2017, hot off the heels of additional criticism about rTVN's handling of the channel. TheMagRBLX continued to accuse rTVN of destroying the DogeTV brand, while rTVN owner BenzBot maintained he wouldn't have had the chance to do so as he had not done anything with the channel yet. Lava Lamp Entertainment owner WeepinnWillow intervened, and set off a chain reaction of ownership exchanges between SuperLol, rTVN, and even LLE's Boing. Ultimately, LLE sold off 40% of Boing to rTV Networks and an additional 10% to SuperLol211; rTV Networks sold DogeTV back to SuperLol211 in exchange for retaining a 40% minority stake in that channel; and TheMagRBLX additionally received 5% of the new DogeTV. DogeTV split from rTV Networks later in the evening; DogeTV would be managed by SuperLol211 and receive a new channel number on roTV, while rTV Networks would launch a new brand to replace its version of DogeTV on its current channel numbers. The new channel was announced as rTV Fun around 6pm ET that evening, with the rTV Networks DogeTV stream changed to reflect the new branding. Additionally, a new Twitter account was launched for the channel, using the handle @rTVFunTV. On October 24, 2017, rTV Fun's feed was moved to a new stream on Original Livestream, in advance of a repurposing of the channels' initial stream (originally a part of the failed roChannels project and later used for rTV Networks' version of DogeTV) for the Nations Television project. This will allow rTV Fun to become properly free-to-view for the first time, in the vein of sister channels rTV, Blox News Channel, and Rnetwork (which have been available this way since their launches), rather than relying on premium television services for free-to-view access. On January 18, 2019, rTV Fun launched an updated logo, in line with the wider rebranding of rTVN as a whole. Programming and format As of September 2017, rTV Fun's programming and format remain unchanged from its days as DogeTV; programming will air in two identical blocks from 4pm-9pm local time (GMT/BST for UK viewers; Eastern Time for US viewers), and will come largely from the existing rTV3 programming library. Any exclusive premieres planned for DogeTV have been moved to rTV Fun. Upcoming from rTV3 * ''Adventure Time * Phineas and Ferb * Johnny Test Exclusive to rTV Fun * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * The Bagel and Becky Show * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Big City Greens rTV Fun HD '''rTV Fun HD is a high-definition version of rTV Fun, which was soft-launched on June 21, 2018 on the roTV premium television platform, alongside rTV3 HD, rTV3+ HD, and rTV3 GT HD, as part of rTV Networks' push to have all of their channels available in high definition before July 1, 2018; the seventh anniversary of the company's founding, and the date on which the company's standard-definition feeds will cease broadcasting (in advance of the shutdown of Original Livestream on July 9). It is unknown at this time when rTV Fun HD will begin broadcasting. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks